This is The Way Love Should Be
by Mags
Summary: In June 2005 two star crossed former lovers bump into each other at an unsuspecting place and what happens next doesn't surprise their friends and family. Set a month after the Dino Thunder rangers graduate from high school.
1. We Meet Once Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Title: This Is the Way Love Should Be

Summary: In June 2005 two star crossed former lovers bump into each other at an unsuspecting place and what happens next doesn't surprise their friends and family. Set a month after the Dino Thunder rangers graduate.

Starbucks, Reefside, California

June 11, 2005

10 am

Tommy was waiting in line at Starbucks to get a coffee, laptop in hand. When he got up to the register and placed his order he heard someone texting behind him. At the same time, he was heading to the other side of the counter someone slipped on the floor sending the person behind him crashing into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The female voice said.

"It wasn't me! Somebody slipped!" Tommy said. Then they looked up at each other and froze.

Tommy found himself staring into the same doe brown eyes that he fell in love with 12 years ago.

It was none other than Kimberly Ann Hart, the girl who broke up with him in a letter.

"Tommy…" Kim said shyly.

"Kim…" Tommy said slowly.

"I got to go."

"Kim…wait! Your phone!"

"Oh yeah…good the screen didn't break thank God."

Kim took the phone from him.

"Kim, at least let me buy you a coffee."

"No, really, that's okay. I really must go. Have a deadline at work."

With that Kim was gone. The barista called Tommy's name and Tommy grabbed his coffee.

Maybe I should go after her, Tommy thought as he grabbed a seat and made a call to Jason.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Hey bro. Long time no talk," Tommy said.

"It's only been three months. Sounds like you got something important to tell me so spill."

"I bumped into Kim today…did you know anything about her being in the area? I thought she was still in Florida?"

"I knew. I didn't tell you because you told me not to tell you anything about Kim, you swore me to secrecy."

"Because I wanted to forget about her, that's why."

"You can't forget someone you're still in love with."

"I'm not in love with her, Jason. That ended when she sent the letter."

"She didn't send the letter. Her roommate Candace did. Candace thought that she would feel better if she meddled in someone else's affairs and going through a breakup herself she thought why not break up you and Kim, so she did. Kim would never write you a dear john letter. She was so in love with you and wanted to be with you forever. After the karate match for the orphanage at the youth center Kim wanted to tell you the truth but when she saw you with Kat she left."

"So, the letter was a lie…"

"Yes, it was just some hormonal teenage girl trying to make herself feel better."

"Do you have Kim's number?"

"Yes. Are you going to use it properly?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Okay…here goes nothing," Jason said as he gave Tommy the phone number.

Tommy said goodbye to Jason and hung up. He dialed Kim's number.

"Hello?" Kim said.

"Hey Kim, it's me. About today?" Tommy said.

"Tommy, can you hold on a second? I'm taking this call outside. Be back in 10." Kim said to her co-workers as she went outside.

"Okay I'm outside. You have 10 minutes."

"Okay I'll be brief. I'm sorry about earlier. I was wondering if you wanted to do lunch with me?"

"Why would you want to see me after what happened?" Kim asked.

"If you mean the letter, Jason told me the truth. It wasn't you, it was that girl Candace."

"She wrote it in another girl's room while I was sleeping and mailed it in the middle of the night. I didn't find out about it until Jason asked me and then Candace laughed behind my back. I almost killed her that day. The next day I quit the program and moved in with a new friend from my new high school."

"Whew, I feel better. Quick question, did you ever stop loving me?"

"Never, why ask me such a question?"

"I didn't stop loving you either."

"What about Kat?"

"Didn't work out. How can it when your heart belongs to another?"

"Okay I'll go to lunch with you, but I have to get back. Noon okay?"

"Okay. See you later beautiful." Tommy said.

"See you later handsome." Kim said as she hung up and went back inside.

Café Luna, Reefside

12 pm

Kim saw Tommy walk up to her. He's on time for a change, she said to herself as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful, nice day isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. So, where do you work, anyways?"

"I'm a 12th grade science teacher at Reefside High School and just got done mentoring a group of power rangers who were my students."

"Yeah, Jason told me. You were the black ranger, right?"

"Yes, I was. Now I'm the butt of the multicolored ranger jokes again."

"Oh yeah. I don't hear the end of it from Rocky."

"They never get old though. What about you? Where do you work?"

"I'm a fashion editor at Elle magazine, the Reefside office."

"They actually have an office in Reefside? Wow."

"Yeah, pays my rent."

"Which brings me to my next question. Where do you live?"

"In a high rise downtown, on the fifth floor. Where do you live?"

"In the country, deep in the woods. Away from the city."

"Wow, must be nice." Kim said as the waiter took their orders. Soon their food came, and the hour was over. Kim went back to work, and Tommy went back home.

Tommy's House, Reefside

6 pm

Tommy was napping on the couch when he heard a knock on the door. It was raining outside. Tommy opened the door and there stood Kim, soaked from head to toe.

"So, this is where you live?" Kim said surprised.

"Yes, what happened?" Tommy asked.

"My car broke down two blocks away and I took a wrong turn."

"Get inside you're going to catch a cold."

Tommy ushered Kim inside. They stood facing each other, leaned into each other, and kissed.

They stood locked in that kiss for a minute. Then Tommy spoke.

"Wow. I have to say you've gotten better at kissing."

"You too. Look, I'm freezing. I need to get into some drier clothes."

"Oh sure. Right this way." Tommy said as he led Kim to his bedroom where he started to rummage through his drawers. He got out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"It's not much, but it will stop you from freezing."

"Thank you. I'll go change in the bathroom," Kim said as she went to change.

After Kim changed she found Tommy in the kitchen, getting supper together.

"You can cook?" Kim asked.

"Yes, in fact I can. I can make a mean spaghetti and meatballs."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Okay, just watch."

An hour later Kim and Tommy were having a lively conversation at the kitchen table.

After supper Kim and Tommy watched a movie.

"Man, I'm tired. How about we get ready for bed? You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Tommy said.

"Sounds like a plan," Kim said as she started getting ready for bed. Tommy did the same.

"Well, good night, Tommy."

"Good night beautiful," Tommy said as he gave Kim a kiss and went to the couch as Kim went to his bedroom.

June 12, 2005

8 am

Tommy woke up to the sensation of someone's head on his chest. He looked down and saw Kim lying next to him with her head on his chest, sleeping soundly.

"Hey, beautiful, it's time to wake up," Tommy said softly.

Kim woke up and was shocked to see she was lying next to Tommy on the couch.

"How did I end up here?" Kim asked.

"You tell me."

"I don't know…maybe my instincts told me to sleep with you on the couch."

"I like your instincts. But I must get up. Got a lot to do today."

"Like what?"

"Um…stuff, and you have to go to work."

"Tommy, it's a Saturday. I don't work on the weekends."

"Oh, I knew that. Well, you want to tag along?"

"Sure. But we need to swing by my apartment first, so I can change."

"Okay we'll do that first," Tommy said as they got ready for the day.


	2. Where it All Began

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 2: Where it All Began

Outside Angel Grove, California

June 12, 2005

11 am

After stopping at Kim's apartment so she could change, the pair went to Angel Grove, so Tommy could run a couple of errands. First, he stopped at a green stucco house on Pioneer Street. Kim and Tommy got out of his Jeep and went up to the front door. Tommy knocked on it. A little girl, no more than 3 years old, answered the door.

"Uncle Tommy!" the little girl said throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Layla! Where's your daddy and Uncle Rocky?" Tommy asked her.

"In the backyard," Layla said as she took a good look at Kim.

"Uncle Tommy, who's the pretty lady with you?" Layla asked.

"She's a friend of mine. Her name is Kim." Tommy said.

"Hi, Kim," Layla said shyly as Tanya came to the door.

"Hey Tommy, you're late as usual. What is she doing here?" Tanya asked incredulously.

"She's hanging out with me. It's a long story and if you'll join us in the backyard she'll probably explain everything."

"She has more than explaining to do," Tanya said as she followed Tommy, Kim, and Layla into the backyard.

"I told you time and time again, Adam, I hold that record," Rocky was saying to Adam as Tommy, Kim, Layla, and Tanya came into the backyard.

"He's right, Adam, he holds that record," Tommy said.

"Well, if it isn't the multicolored ranger man, late as usual. Got the part?" Rocky asked.

"Right here. That's not the only thing I brought," Tommy said as he stepped aside to reveal Kim behind him. Rocky and Adam did a double take.

"Kim! Oh my gosh you've gotten more beautiful the last time we saw you! Did you and Tommy bump into each other or something?" Adam asked.

"Yes, at Starbucks actually. Your daughter is cute, by the way," Kim said.

"You met Layla then," Adam said.

"Yes, and she's got your charm," Kim said.

"Well, thanks. She's 3 years old going on 13," Adam joked.

"Tommy, can I talk to you for a second?" Rocky said.

"Sure," Tommy said.

"So, are you and Kim a thing again? We know things between you and Kat didn't work out, but Kim? After what she did with that letter?" Rocky said.

"The letter was a lie. Her roommate in Florida wrote it and sent it because she thought it would be funny to mess with other people's relationships after going through a breakup herself."

"So, a hormonal teenage girl was responsible for breaking up you and Kim? Wow, that's so low."

"Yeah, I'll have Kim explain the rest," Tommy said.

As if on cue Kim decided to explain everything about the letter.

"I would like to explain to you guys about the letter and I want to make one thing clear…I would never send anyone a dear john letter, especially not to Tommy. I was so in love with him and wanted to spend my life with him. So, when Jason asked me about the letter I was shocked. Then my roommate Candace laughed. That was when I realized that she was the one who wrote and sent the letter. Glad to say I quit the program before I got a chance to kill her," Kim said.

"I wondered if it was you who wrote it or someone else because my first thought along with Aisha's was that someone was jealous of the relationship you and Tommy had and wanted to destroy it. You couldn't have written it you were madly in love with him," Adam said.

"Candace recently broke up with her boyfriend and you're right she was jealous of what me and Tommy had. She didn't think it was fair if I was happy and she wasn't."

"Then why didn't you try to make things right after you found out what she did?" Rocky asked.

"I was going to right after the karate match for the orphanage, but I saw Tommy and Kat together and didn't think it was fair to destroy their relationship like Candace destroyed mine with Tommy, so I left things the way they were," Kim said.

"Tommy must've told you that he and Kat didn't work out. We knew it wouldn't because Tommy was still in love with you and probably still is, right, Tommy?" Adam asked Tommy.

"As a matter of fact, I still am and I'm hoping that Kim feels the same way, right, Kim?" Tommy asked her.

"You bet I do. I am still truly, madly, and deeply in love with you and if that kiss back at your house was an indication that I never stopped loving you then it's all the proof you need," Kim said as she pulled Tommy in for a kiss.

Adam and Rocky cheered and clapped and Tanya rolled her eyes. Layla giggled.

"If you'll excuse me I must throw up," Tanya said as everyone looked at her.

"No seriously I have to. Morning sickness, you know," Tanya gulped then ran for the bathroom.

"Dude, really? Another one?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, another one. Got it confirmed yesterday," Adam said.

"Way to go, Adam!" Rocky said slapping his best friend on the back.

"Congratulations, man!" Tommy said as Kim gave him a hug.

"Thanks guys! We're hoping for a boy this time around."

"So, where did you get the idea for Layla's name?" Kim asked.

"From the song of the same name. Kat's name is her middle name. She was born on May 30, 2002."

"It's a pretty name and she's a pretty little girl."

"Thanks Kim."

Just then Rocky's wife, Jessica, came in with two beautiful little girls.

"Hey Jess. Hey baby girls! Did you have fun at the pool?" Rocky asked the girls.

"Had fun Daddy!" The girls said.

"Hey Madison and Juliet!" Tommy said to the two little girls who giggled and ran towards him to give him a hug.

"Oh, they're gorgeous Rocky!" Kim said.

"Thanks Kim. They just turned 2 a few days ago. Kim I'd like you to meet my wife, Jessica, Jessica this is Kim from my high school days," Rocky said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, Kim. I heard a lot about you from Rocky," Jess said.

"Good things I hope."

"Yes, good things," Jess said smiling.

"Well, me and Kim have one more errand to run so we should get going," Tommy said.

"Nice to see you again, Tommy, and especially you, Kim. Keep Tommy on a tight leash, okay?" Adam said.

"I will Adam," Kim said as she and Tommy went back to the house. Tanya was in the kitchen. As Kim and Tommy made their way out, Tanya grabbed Tommy by the arm.

"Just be careful, Tommy. I know she didn't write the letter, but you never know," Tanya said.

"Tanya, she's not going to do anything so relax. We're deeply in love with each other and that's all that matters," Tommy said.

"Well, then I'm happy for you both then. Good luck," Tanya said as she went back into the backyard.

The next stop on Tommy and Kim's errand trip was a light blue ranch house on Avalon Avenue.

"Tommy, there you are. Nice to see you and I see you didn't come alone," Billy said.

"Yeah, I brought Kim with me. We bumped into each other at Starbucks the other day and hit it off. The letter was a lie, she didn't write it, her roommate did," Tommy said.

"I knew it was, because Kim's not one of those people to do something like that. So, it was a hormonal teenage girl who wrote it, huh?"

"Yes, one who was going through a breakup herself."

"Well, that's understandable. She was jealous, so to make herself feel better she wrote that letter."

"Yep, that's right," Tommy said as Kim got out of the car.

"Billy!" Kim said giving the original blue ranger a hug.

"Kimberly, nice to see you again. You got the part, right, Tommy?"

"Right here," Tommy said handing Billy a bag.

"So, what's the part for?" Kim asked.

"To update one of my inventions. It's top secret. I can't go into much detail," Billy said as he put the part down on his work table.

After a couple of hours at Billy's Kim and Tommy went to grab something before they hit the road back to Reefside to relax back at Tommy's place.


	3. Kim Moves in With Tommy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 3: Kim Moves in With Tommy

Tommy's House, Reefside

December 11, 2005

2 pm

The moving truck arrived with Kim's stuff in it at Tommy's house at around 2 pm. Kim was directing the movers with where to put the boxes.

After 6 months of dating Tommy decided to ask Kim to move in with him. It was still early in their relationship, but they've known each other for 12 years so they felt the time was right.

Tommy and Jason were getting some stuff from Kim's apartment that was too small for the moving truck.

Tanya and Adam's House, Angel Grove

3 pm

Adam got home from the airport with Kat and her fiancé Gavin. They were visiting from London where Kat owns a dance studio.

"Hey Mama, look who I brought home," Adam said as Kat and Gavin came in.

"Kat! How was your flight?" Tanya asked.

"Good. How are you doing?" Kat asked.

"Besides being uncomfortable, I'm fine. Hey Gavin."

"Hey Tanya," Gavin said looking around.

"So, are you staying through the holidays?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, until New Years Eve. So, what's been going on around here lately?"

"A lot. Did you hear about Tommy?"

"Uh, no. Was someone supposed to tell me?"

"Leave Rocky to do a woman's job. He and the original pink ranger are dating again and moving in together."

"You mean Kim? Wow, did they bump into each other or something?"

"Yes, at Starbucks of all places. Judging from how they look at each other it's pretty serious."

"Well, good for them. They were meant for each other, you can tell."

"Hey, I thought you were going to be upset not happy for them."

"Tanya, whatever happened between me and Tommy wasn't real because he still loved Kim, but Rocky did tell me that the letter was a lie and I figured all along that it was."

"Yeah, a hormonal teenage girl going through a breakup wrote it to make herself feel better."

"Yeah, jealousy always makes you do the wrong things. Well, me and Gavin are going to get settled in at the hotel. We'll see you later." Kat said as her and Gavin followed Adam out the door.

Tommy's House, Reefside

5 pm

Kim and Tommy were relaxing on the couch after a make out session that turned into a lovemaking session.

Meanwhile, Conner was headed over as was Hayley to each get something they left at Tommy's house.

Conner got up to the door and since he had a key he left himself in. He almost jumped when he saw the two lovers asleep on the couch covered up in blankets. He saw what he left behind and grabbed it off the kitchen table but decided to leave a note.

He saw the item Hayley left behind too and grabbed it for her. He quickly left before they would notice. Hayley was coming up the walk. Conner stopped her.

"Trust me, you don't want to go in there. Here's your headphones. They were next to mine," Conner said, handing them to her.

"What did you see?" Hayley asked.

"My former teacher with a mystery woman on the couch with blankets covering them. That's all."

Hayley looked in the living room window and laughed.

"That mystery woman is Kimberly Hart, the original pink ranger and Tommy's girlfriend from high school. They're dating again and just moved in together."

"Geez, I'm the last to know these things. Anyway, I left a note, so I hope he gets it."

"Let's go before they wake up." Hayley said as she and Conner got into their cars and drove off.

Shortly after Conner and Hayley drove off, Tommy woke up, moved Kim carefully so she wouldn't wake up, and went into the kitchen. He saw a note on the kitchen table. It said…

Dr. O.,

Found my headphones, and Hayley's too. Congratulations on landing a hot babe. I didn't know you had it in you.

Conner

Tommy snickered at the note. Leave it to Conner to call a woman a hot babe.

Suddenly he felt strong arms around his waist. It was Kim standing behind him with a big smile on her face. She noticed a note in his hands.

"What's with the note?" Kim asked.

"Just a note from one of my former students. He came to retrieve his headphones along with Hayley's. He called you a hot babe by the way."

"I take that as a compliment. No one's called me a hot babe before."

Kim and Tommy decided to get dressed and clean up after themselves.

An hour later Kim and Tommy were decorating the Christmas tree when they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, hey Kat, Gavin," Tommy said as Kat and Gavin came in.

"Hey Tommy, Kim," Kat said.

"So, what brings you two here?" Tommy asked.

"Well, we wanted to congratulate you and Kim on your relationship and moving in together," Kat said.

"Thank you, Kat but that's not the reason you're here so spill," Tommy said.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm not mad for you and Kimberly getting back together. You both were meant to be. What we had was special, but it couldn't last, not when your heart belonged to someone else."

"That means a lot coming from you. I know you and Gavin are meant for each other seeing how your eyes light up as he walks in the room."

"Yes, mine and Gavin's relationship was in the books for us, and we're sealing the deal when we get married next June. We're in the process of sending out invitations so look for yours and Kim's in the mail."

"Thank you, Kat. It was nice to see you. Are you staying until New Year's Eve?"

"Yes. We must get going. Adam's waiting for us in the car. Please take care of her, Tommy. Don't let her get away this time." Kat said as she gave Kim and Tommy hugs and she and Gavin left.


	4. A Wedding and A Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 4: A Wedding and a Proposal

St. Patrick's Catholic Church, Angel Grove

June 18, 2006

1:45 pm

Kat and Gavin's wedding day was going off without a hitch. The girls were getting ready in the bride's room and the men were getting ready in another room.

"Kat, hold still. I'm trying to get your veil on," Tanya said as Kat was squirming.

"I'm sorry Tanya, it's nerves, that's all," Kat said.

Just then Phoenix, Tanya and Adam's 5-month-old son started to fuss.

"Kim, can you take Phoenix outside for some fresh air, please?" Tanya asked as Kim got up, picked up Phoenix from the playpen, and took him outside.

Kim was sitting on the steps of the church when Tommy came up to her.

"I saved you a seat, 2nd row on the bride's side," Tommy said.

"Thank you. Phoenix needed some fresh air so we're outside," Kim said.

"Well, looked like it helped," Tommy said as Tanya came out.

"5 minutes until the wedding starts. Better take your seats," Tanya said as Kim and Tommy went inside with Phoenix.

"With the power infested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said as Kat and Gavin kissed, and everyone cheered.

"I'm proud to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Gavin Thompson!"

Everyone filed out of the church to greet the newly married couple. Tanya went up to Kim and Tommy.

"Thanks, Kim for watching Phoenix for me," Tanya said taking the baby from Kim.

"No problem. He was no trouble at all," Kim said.

"We'll see you both at the reception, then?"

"Yes, we'll be there," Tommy said.

"You guys make a cute couple. You officially have my blessing," Tanya said.

"Thanks, Tanya!" Tommy and Kim said.

"Beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" Kim asked as they walked to the Jeep.

"Yes, it was. Kat and Gavin are so happy together, aren't they?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, just like we are," Kim said leaning into Tommy's side as Tommy put his arm around her.

Captiva Beach Banquet Hall, Angel Grove

6 pm

Dinner was winding down and the happy couple cut their wedding cake. Jason walked over to Kim and Tommy.

"I told Kat I was sorry I couldn't make the wedding. I got called into work at the last minute for a small project with a hard deadline," Jason said.

"I'm sure she understood, Jase," Tommy said.

"I'm sure she will since I gave her a 200-dollar gift card to Pier 1."

Jason, Kim, and Tommy laughed.

"I'm going to track down Rocky and Adam. They owe me some money for betting that you and Kim would move in together by Christmas. What?" Jason asked as Kim and Tommy looked at him.

"So, who's betting on when you'll propose or when we'll get married?" Kim asked.

"I think Rocky will win the proposal one. I don't think anybody has bet on when we'll get married yet."

"But wait, didn't he bet on…" Kim started to say but Tommy hushed her.

"I have a surprise for you…come on."

Tommy led Kim out of the banquet hall and to the Jeep where he put a blindfold over her eyes. He made the drive to the one place where it all began for them.

When they got there, Tommy helped Kim out of the Jeep and led her to their spot. He took off the blindfold.

"Here we are…the place where it all began," Tommy said.

"Our spot in the park! But why are we here?" Kim asked.

"Because I know that it's the perfect place and time to ask you…" Tommy began.

"What?" Kim asked as Tommy knelt on one knee. She gasped as he pulled out a black velvet box.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, I never stopped loving you after that letter. I will always be there for you and protect you from harm. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on Earth?" Tommy said.

"Thomas James Oliver, of course I will marry you and make you the happiest man on Earth," Kim said as she held out her left hand and Tommy put the ring on her ring finger.

They shared a passionate kiss as they heard cheering and clapping behind them.

"Well done, bro, well done," Jason said slapping Tommy on the back and giving Kim a hug.

"Looks like I won the bet!" Rocky said.

"Along with Jason," Adam said.

"Bro, you betted on us, really?" Tommy asked Jason.

"I had to get in on the bet. I mean, it's a once in a lifetime thing. It's not everyday that your little sister and your best friend get engaged."

"True, but betting on it?" Kim said.

"It's tradition," Jason, Adam, and Rocky said.

"Whatever you say, guys," Kim said as she kissed Tommy.


	5. After the Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 5: After the Proposal

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

June 20, 2006

7 pm

Tommy went out to the porch to see Kim on the phone with someone.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Mom. It's Kim. Listen do you have a minute?" Kim asked.

"What is it Kimberly? Please tell me you're engaged to Tommy, please?" Caroline said pleading.

"Actually, that's why I called. Mom, Tommy proposed, and I said yes!" Kim said.

A scream came from the other end.

"I knew it! Thank heavens! When did you two get back together?"

"A year ago. I moved in with him in December and he proposed two days ago."

"Congratulations to both of you! Do you have a date for the wedding?"

"Yes, my birthday next year, which is Valentine's Day, of course, at our spot where he asked me out for the first time, at the park in Angel Grove."

"Oh, that's romantic! If you need help planning the wedding let me know. I want to be there when you pick out your dress so let me know when that is."

"Okay Mom will do. Love you Mom!" Kim said.

"Love you too, sweetheart! Send Tommy my love!" Caroline said as she hung up.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Tommy said giving Kim a kiss.

"I needed to be outside. Mom sends you her love. She's happy we're engaged," Kim said.

"Which reminds me, I need to call some people. I called my parents already and they're thrilled and already asked about grandchildren."

"Already? We haven't gotten that far yet!"

"I know but you know my parents. Always thinking ahead," Tommy said as he made a call to Hayley.

"Hello?" Hayley said.

"Hey Hayley. It's Tommy. Are you and the kids making mixtapes again?" Tommy asked referring to his former teammates.

"Yes, they're all here. Why?" Hayley asked.

"Put me on speaker."

"You're on speaker. Wait…did you propose to Kim?" Hayley asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did, and she said yes!" Tommy said as he heard a shriek in the background and some "cools" and "way to go Dr. O's".

"The kids send their congratulations, as do I," Hayley said.

"Thank them for me. The weddings on Valentine's Day next year, which is Kim's birthday so mark your calendars!"

"Where at?"

"At our spot in Angel Grove Park."

"Okay I gotta go. Conner messed up my turntable again."

"Okay, see you soon. Bye Hayley!" Tommy said as he hung up.

"Seems like they're happy," Kim said.

"Yeah, it does. I know we should wait until we get married to try for kids, but screw tradition what do you say we get started now?" Tommy said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Let's go satisfy your parents desires for grandchildren," Kim said as they went to the bedroom.


	6. A Family Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 6: A Family Thanksgiving

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

Nov. 23, 2006

4:30 pm

Tommy was checking on the turkeys when Kim came in the kitchen. It was Thanksgiving and they were spending the holiday with their families.

"Are you okay? You took awhile in the bathroom," Tommy said.

"I'm a woman. I take awhile to get ready, and no, I'm not pregnant, yet. I got my period two days ago," Kim said.

Kim and Tommy have been trying for 5 months now to have a baby but no luck. Lately they have decided to let nature take its course. When the higher power decides they're ready to have a baby, it will happen, according to Tommy's biological father.

"I know I should listen to Sam, but I was kind of hoping it would happen sooner than later."

"God has a plan for us, and when he feels the time is right, it will happen. Listen to Sam, he's always right."

"Okay, I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too, handsome," Kim said as the doorbell rang.

Kim went to open the door. It was her mom.

"Hello, Kimberly, darling. I brought some wine for you, me, Jan, and Skye," Caroline said referring to Tommy's brother's girlfriend.

"Thanks, Mom," Kim said as she took her mother's purse.

Then the doorbell rang again. It was David, Sam and Skye.

"Hey, you guys. Nice to see you three again."

"Yes, it is always good to see you Kimberly," Sam said giving Kim a hug.

"Hey, Kim. I brought the beer for me, Dad, Tommy, and James," David said.

"Tommy's in the kitchen," Kim said as the two guys went to greet Tommy.

"Hey, Kim. How are you doing?" Skye said.

"I'm doing good, Skye. My mom's already in the living room," Kim said as they went into the living room.

Just then the doorbell rang again. This time it was Jan and James.

"Hello, Kimberly, dear. We brought a casserole dish," Jan said.

"Thank you, Jan. Let me take your purse," Kim said as she took Jan's purse. James went into the kitchen to greet the guys and Jan went into the living room to greet the ladies.

"How about you guys go downstairs to the basement and me and the ladies will tend to dinner? Sound good?" Kim said.

"Sounds good to me," Tommy said as he and the guys went downstairs. Kim took her place in the living room with the ladies.

"So, Kimberly, any news in the baby making department?" Jan asked.

"Nope, still trying. We decided to let nature take its course. As Sam says when the time is right it'll happen. If Tommy would only listen to Sam," Kim said.

"Well, me and David are trying for a little one ourselves since he proposed last week," Skye said showing off her engagement ring.

"Really?! Congratulations, girl! Have you set a date?"

"Not yet but we're thinking in July of next year."

"Well keep us posted," Kim said as Caroline and Jan congratulated Skye.

Meanwhile, in the basement the guys were discussing guy stuff.

"David, how's it going with Skye? You two seem to be serious," Tommy said.

"Well, it is serious since I proposed last week, and she said yes," David said.

"Congratulations, bro! When's the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet but we're thinking July?"

"Keep us posted then," Tommy said as the other men said their congratulations.

"Tommy, come up here and carve the turkeys!" Kim said.

"Duty calls," Tommy said as he went upstairs.

Tommy went into the kitchen and took the electric knife from Kim and started to carve the turkeys.

Soon everyone gathered around the table and took their seats, the blessing was said, and then they started helping themselves to food.

A few hours later everyone was saying their goodbyes, then they started leaving.

Kim and Tommy started to clean the kitchen and after they were done they went to bed.


	7. Stag Weekend in Vegas

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 7: Stag Weekend in Vegas

Bellagio, Las Vegas

February 6, 2007

5 pm

Two black vans pulled up to the entrance of the Bellagio in Las Vegas. Aisha and Jason have been planning Kim and Tommy's Stag parties since high school and they had big plans for the couple, which included partying, drinking, and plenty of truth or dare.

The girls got out of the first van and looked around.

"Oh my God this place is gorgeous! Look at the water fountain!" Aisha said as Tanya agreed.

"I can't believe it! We're in Vegas! This is so cool!" Kim said as Kat nodded in awe.

Jessica and Skye were the last to get out.

Then the guys got out of the second van.

"Vegas! The hottest city in the world! Where's the buffet?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky, can't you live for one second without thinking of eating?" Adam asked.

"Well, it is dinner time," Rocky said as everyone laughed.

"Bro, I got big things planned for this weekend, just you watch!" Jason said to Tommy.

"If it doesn't involve me being put in handcuffs then we're good," Tommy said.

"Can't guarantee that, but I'll keep that in mind," Jason said as they headed into the hotel.

The girls and guys got their hotel room keys and went their separate ways.

The girls got to their room on the seventh floor and Kim opened the door.

"Wow, this place is a palace!" Kim said as the girls went and claimed their rooms.

"Did you know that these sheets are 100% Egyptian Cotton? They feel so good!" Aisha said.

"I wouldn't know I can't afford 100% Egyptian Cotton anything," Tanya said.

"So, where to first? Dinner, maybe?" Kim asked.

"Definitely dinner first. How about the MGM Grand? There's this one restaurant that's good there. Five stars." Aisha said.

"Sounds good to me," Kim said as the girls left the hotel.

Meanwhile the guys were at one of the many buffets at one of the hotels in the area. Rocky fell in love with the spread.

"Well, this buffet is not bad, not bad at all," Rocky said diving into his plate of food.

"He's right for a change," Tommy said taking a sip of his beverage.

"So, there's a UFC fight going down at the MGM Grand tonight, and guess who got tickets?" Jason said.

"You did?! No way! I thought that fight was sold out?!" Tommy asked surprised.

"One of my buddies from work was supposed to go tonight but one of his kids got sick so he sold them to me," Jason said fanning out the tickets.

"You're truly awesome and amazing, bro! Thank you!" Tommy said as the guys finished eating.

MGM Grand

8 pm

The girls finished eating at one of the restaurants at the MGM Grand when they ran into the guys heading to the fight.

"Hey boys! Where you headed?" Aisha asked.

"To the UFC fight that starts in an hour. I got tickets!" Jason said.

"Lucky you! We're going to do some retail therapy on the strip."

"There goes the whole strip!" Rocky said as Tanya slapped him upside the head.

Tommy went over to where Kim was standing.

"Don't do too much damage, okay? We all know how you are with shopping."

"I'll be fine. I'm a lot tamer than when I was in high school."

"Have fun. I love you," Tommy said giving her a kiss.

"I love you too. Have fun watching half-naked men putting each other in submission holds," Kim said.

"Very funny, Kim," Tommy said as he and the guys left.

"Ready to do some damage, girl?" Aisha said.

"You bet!" Kim said as the girls headed to the strip.

Sunday morning came as the girls woke up, slightly hungover and still tired from the night before.

"What time is it?" Kat groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"10 am. Van leaves in an hour," Kim said handing Kat a coffee.

"How are you not hungover?" Kat asked.

"Somebody had to be the designated sista, as Aisha calls it. I had to make sure all of you came back to the hotel in one piece and not in handcuffs," Kim said.

"But you're the bachelorette! You're supposed to get drunk!" Aisha said.

"I got buzzed after a few glasses of wine and with you girls getting wild and crazy I had to be the responsible one," Kim said as there was a knock at the door.

"You ladies ready for breakfast? I'm starving!" Rocky said as both the guys and girls groaned.

The girls packed up and got ready and met the guys downstairs.

Kim went over to Tommy and sat down next to him.

"How was yesterday?" Kim asked.

"Between the drinking and truth or dare I can't remember," Tommy said.

"I got buzzed but had to watch out for the girls," Kim said.

"So, our stag parties rocked, then?"

"Oh yes they did," Kim said as they kissed.


	8. Dreams Do Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 8: Dreams Do Come True

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

February 14, 2007

8 am

Kim woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. The other half of the bed was empty as Tommy stayed with Jason last night. Kim yawned and stretched her arms and got out of bed.

She was another year older, and it was her wedding day. The day everyone was looking forward to since high school. She was marrying her high school sweetheart and she knew in her heart that this was right, that she had made the right decision.

Kim checked her phone. There was a text from Tommy. It read:

Happy Birthday, beautiful! Can't wait to celebrate with you and see you as you walk down the aisle. See you soon! Tommy

Kim replied:

Thank you, handsome! Can't wait to see you too and have our first dance as husband and wife. Love you! Kim

Kim took a shower, got dressed, grabbed some coffee, and headed out to her car. She headed for the beauty salon where the girls were going to get their hair and makeup done.

Tommy and the guys were at a local diner getting some breakfast.

"So, bro, ready for the old ball and chain?" Jason asked.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. I'm ready, I've been ready since high school," Tommy said.

"Good, because we're all ready to see you and Kim make it official, so no getting cold feet, you got me?"

"I got you. You know I wouldn't leave Kim at the altar. I'm not that kind of guy."

"I know you aren't. But my job as best man is to get you to the altar on time, per Kim's instructions."

"Yeah, which were written in stone. I won't be late, I promise."

"You better not be because if you are, I won't hear the end of it," Jason said as they continued eating.

Angel Grove Park

1:30 pm

It was a half an hour before the wedding and the guests started to arrive. Ethan and Conner were the ushers and had the job of seating the guests.

The girls were in one pavilion and the guys in another getting ready. So far Tommy was on time thanks to Jason.

Kim looked at herself in the mirror that Tanya had brought and took a deep breath. Then she turned to the other girls.

"I'm ready. Is everybody else ready?" Kim asked.

"We've been ready since high school. Just relax, everything's going to be…" Aisha started saying when thunder struck, and it started pouring outside.

Kim screamed in horror and started to panic.

"Oh great, it's pouring outside! Everything's ruined! What are we going to do?!" Kim said panicking.

"Kim, slow down, relax! I'll talk to the wedding planner. There's an indoor pavilion in the center of the park that's not being rented out right now, we can move the wedding in there. It's going to be okay, you can trust me," Aisha said as Kim calmed down.

"I trust you with my life. But how can we pull this off?"

"Just watch me. Give me a half an hour," Aisha said as she ran off to find the wedding planner.

A half an hour later the pavilion was decorated, flowers were in place, the guests were seated, and the organist started to play.

The girls were getting lined up. Kim couldn't believe her eyes at how everything looked.

"Aisha, how did you…" Kim started to say.

"Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and the wedding planner has some connections. Now get in line! Don't keep your man waiting!" Aisha said as Kim got in line.

Her mother was waiting for her.

"Oh Kimberly, you look so beautiful! If only your brother could be here to see you…" Caroline said.

"Me too, but I'm having the wedding taped so he'll get a digital copy," Kim said as the music started to play.

"You ready, honey?"

"I'm ready, Mom."

"Then let's get this thing started!" Caroline said as they made their way down the aisle.

Halfway down the aisle Kim and Tommy's eyes met and they both smiled. Tommy drew in a breath when he saw Kim in her wedding dress, a flowing white dress with pink roses down the middle and on the skirt and train.

"She's beautiful, bro," Jason said, tears in his eyes.

"Just like I dreamed," Tommy said, composing himself.

When Kim and Caroline got up to the altar Tommy stepped forward.

"Who gives this woman away?" The pastor asked.

"I do," Caroline said as she sat down in the front row on the bride's side.

Soon Kim and Tommy were facing each other at the front their hands clasped together. The pastor started his speech on marriage, scripture readings were read, and then the most important time had come, the vows.

"The rings, please," the pastor said as Jason handed him the rings.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," Kim said, putting the ring on Tommy's finger.

"Thomas James Oliver, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," Tommy said, putting the ring on Kim's finger.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the pastor said as Tommy gave Kim a passionate kiss as everyone cheered.

"Now I introduce to all of you, Dr. and Mrs. Oliver!" the pastor said as everyone stood as Kim and Tommy walked up the aisle and out of the church, the wedding party following.


	9. The Best Day Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 9: The Best Day Ever

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

August 18, 2007

7 am

Kim was still asleep when Tommy left the house to go to the dojo to spar with Jason. She was on vacation this week, so she could sleep in.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea made her get up and run to the bathroom. Luckily, she aimed for the toilet, so the contents of her stomach didn't end up on the floor.

After she was done she went back to bed but a half an hour later she ended up back on her knees in front of the toilet. Then her phone chimed.

She got up and checked her phone. A message on her lock screen said the thing that some women fear, and some rejoice- "your period is three days late".

Now Kim was part of the latter group of women who are trying to get pregnant and would shout their praises to the heavens when they got that message.

Kim dialed Aisha's number on the phone.

"Hello?" Aisha answered.

"Hey 'sha, it's me. Listen, do you have 10 minutes to run to the drugstore and pick up something for me?" Kim asked.

"Depends, what is it?"

"I'm three days late."

Kim heard a shriek on the line.

"Oh, heck yeah I'll pick you up one of those! How long have you and Mr. Forgetful been trying anyway?"

"Since Kat's wedding last year so a little over a year."

"I'll be over in 10!" Aisha said excitedly as she hung up.

10 minutes later

"Kim? I'm here!" Aisha said.

"In the bathroom!" Kim said.

Aisha went to the bathroom and found Kim wiping her mouth after throwing up again.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, a little. Do you have it?"

"Right here. Now do your business and get going," Aisha said as Kim took the test and closed the bathroom door.

Five minutes later Kim opened the door.

"Well?" Aisha asked.

"What's two lines mean?" Kim asked dumbly.

"That I'm going to be an auntie!" Aisha said shrieking and jumping up and down.

"And I'm going to be a mommy!" Kim said as she hugged Aisha.

Then they heard a car door slam and footsteps walking up to the front door. Kim pulled Aisha into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Kim? I'm home!" Tommy said.

"Oh crap! It's Tommy! What do I do? What do I say?" Kim said.

"Just tell him the truth," Aisha said.

"You're right," Kim said as she opened the door. Tommy was standing right in front of it.

"Hey, you're home!" Kim said.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tommy said when he saw Aisha in the bathroom with Kim.

"No, of course not! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Kim said.

"Oh, sorry." Tommy said. Then he noticed the test she was holding in her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tommy said hopefully.

"If you're referring to the plastic stick that I'm holding in my hand as a pregnancy test then you're correct."

"What does it say?" Tommy asked getting impatient.

"It reads two lines, which means…" Kim started to say.

"You're pregnant?! We're pregnant?! Really?!"

"Yes, Tommy! We're going to have a baby!" Kim said as Tommy grabbed her in a hug and kissed her.

"I told you, Sam's always right," Kim said softly.

"That he is," Tommy said back touching his forehead to hers.


	10. The Morning Sickness Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 10: The Morning Sickness Blues

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

August 28, 2007

10 am

Tommy came out of his office after working on his teaching plans for the upcoming school year when he heard Kim in the bathroom, throwing up the contents of her stomach. He went to the kitchen, poured her a cup of lemon-lime soda, grabbed a pack of saltine crackers, and went to the bathroom.

"May I come in?" Tommy said as he knocked softly.

"Sure, come on in. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Kim said weakly as he came in.

"I brought you some soda and saltine crackers, to settle your stomach."

"Thank you," Kim said as she took the soda and crackers from him.

"Is this supposed to be normal? The throwing up I mean?"

"You weren't listening to the doctor, were you? Morning sickness, as they call it, is perfectly normal. It happens during the first few months of pregnancy, and it doesn't just happen during the morning, either."

"I heard that part of it. I just hate seeing you sick, that's all," Tommy said.

"I know, but it'll be over in a month, and I'll be back to normal, just not skinny normal."

"Yeah, I know, and I don't care if you're skinny or not. You're carrying our child, and you'll be beautiful no matter what."

"Even cussing and swearing while pushing out a baby the size of a watermelon?"

"Even then."

"You're so sweet. Let me clean up in here and I'll be out in a few minutes," Kim said giving Tommy a kiss.

Tommy went out to the living room and turned on the TV.

A few minutes later Kim came out and joined him on the couch.

"Are you sure we told everyone about the baby? I feel like we forgot someone," Kim said.

"And who's forgetful now? No, we told everyone, twice," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I didn't expect your grandfather to react the way he did."

"Yeah, whooping and hollering is not his style, but he did it anyway."

"Our ranger friends reacted the same way, which I expected, along with Rocky starting the bet of what sex the baby is. I put 20 bucks in that it's going to be a girl."

"You can't bet! You're the mother! We're going to find out beforehand, right?"

"Nope. Remember the pact we made that we were not going to find out the sex of our first child and keep it a surprise from our family and friends and ourselves?"

"You're asking me? Mr. Forgetful? I probably forgot!"

"It was right after our first time together. We were lying there coming down from the euphoria, and we were talking about how we like surprises and we got talking about if we ever would get married and have children."

"And I promised I would marry you and have children with you," Tommy said.

"Then that led to us promising about keeping the sex of our baby a secret until it was born."

"And we discussed names."

"Layla Trini for a girl, and Braden Jason for a boy."

"We picked out good names."

"So, let's keep that pact and surprise everyone, including us."

"Sounds like a plan. Remember how your mother reacted when she found out about our first time?" Tommy asked.

"I really don't want to remember that. You're just lucky Jason was there to keep her from killing you, and from cutting your manhood off," Kim said.

"Yeah, if that happened we wouldn't be having a baby after all," Tommy said.

"Let's stop talking about it, okay?" Kim said as they watched TV together.


	11. Mother Knows Best

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 11: Mother Knows Best

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

October 15, 2007

10 am

It was a Saturday and Kim and Tommy decided to sleep in. Kim woke up and went into her closet to pull out some jeans and a shirt. When it was time to pull her jeans on they didn't fit. She then pulled out 2 more pairs and they didn't fit either. She sighed in frustration.

Then she went to the mirror and let her hands make their way to her stomach.

"Great, I'm starting to show. Time for new jeans!" Kim said as she heard a groan come from the bed.

"There goes my credit card!" Tommy muttered to himself, which earned him a smack on the head.

"I'm not as bad as I was in High School," Kim said.

"Did you see last month's statement? You didn't change a bit," Tommy said.

"That 600-dollar charge was you, not me," Kim said.

"It was for the jeep! I had to tune it up!"

"Then don't criticize my spending habits then," Kim said as a car door slammed. She looked out the window.

"Oh crap! My mom! She wasn't supposed to come until Wednesday! Get out of bed and get some clothes on!" Kim said to Tommy as he grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Kim went to the front door and opened it to find her mom standing there with a couple of shopping bags.

"You went shopping without me? How could you?" Kim said.

"Don't worry, we'll do that later. I had a feeling you would need some jeans since you aren't wearing any because they probably don't fit, right?" Caroline asked.

Kim looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing any jeans.

"You're good, really good. Here, give me a pair," Kim said as Caroline handed her a pair of jeans and Kim went to change.

Five minutes later Kim came out and modeled the jeans for her mother.

"You're a genius! They fit perfectly!" Kim said hugging her mother.

"You know what they say, Mother knows best," Caroline said as Tommy walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Hello, Thomas!" Caroline said.

"Hey," Tommy muttered.

"Don't mind him, he's just mad that you came earlier than expected," Kim said.

"Oh, I couldn't help it my flight got changed to today," Caroline said.

"Like I said, don't worry about it," Kim said.

"I'm going to spar. Don't wait for me," Tommy said as he grabbed his duffel bag and left the house.

"Okayyyy…" Kim said as her mother shrugged.

12 pm

Two hours later Kim and her mother came back from shopping with tons of stuff for the baby and clothes for Kim.

Tommy was in his office grading papers when they came back.

"Tommy, you home?" Kim asked.

"In the office," Tommy said.

"You seem in a better mood."

"I told you I'm not a morning person."

"I only spent 200 dollars on the credit card, so you don't have to worry."

"It's not that. Your mother wasn't supposed to come until Wednesday."

"Her flight got changed. She couldn't help it."

"She could've at least called. We were supposed to sleep in today."

"Look, she's only in town for a week. Just try to be civil while she's here, okay?"

"Fine, but only for you," Tommy said giving Kim a kiss.

"Good boy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to put my purchases away," Kim said as she left the office.

Jan and James Oliver's House, Angel Grove

October 19, 2007

5 pm

Tommy, Kim, and Caroline were over at Tommy's parents' house for dinner. Caroline was talking to Jan and Kim while Tommy was in the kitchen with his father.

"So, how's the unexpected visit with your new mother-in-law going?" James asked Tommy.

"Good. It's weird to call her my mother-in-law, but it is what it is," Tommy said, sipping his beer.

"Kim must be spending all her time with her mother then?"

"Yes, all her time. The only time I see her is at bedtime."

"Are you okay, son? You seem a little distant."

"No, I'm fine, Dad. It's just the visit was so sudden, it kind of took the breath out of me."

"Yeah, Kim's mother is full of surprises. When does she go back to Paris?"

"Friday night."

"You'll be fine, son. Before you know it, she'll be on a flight back to Paris and you'll get your wife back," James said.

"Yeah, I hope so," Tommy said.


	12. The Countdown Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 12: The Countdown Begins

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

March 17, 2008

3 days until Kim's due date

8 am

Kim was in the kitchen making breakfast when Tommy came into the kitchen and tried to wrap his arms around her but couldn't.

"Sorry, handsome, there's no way the baby's going to let you wrap your arms around my middle," Kim said.

"That's okay, in 3 days I'll be able to," Tommy said.

"Aren't you forgetting that this is your child, which will probably be as late as you are, most of the time," Kim said.

"Look, I'm sure it will be on time, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not going to hold my breath."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"You really want to risk losing 20 bucks over your tardiness?"

"Yes, I do."

"Fine, 20 bucks says it's going to be at least a day late."

"I'll raise you 10 that it's going to be on time."

"Deal," Kim said shaking hands with Tommy.

One day later

Kim was tired of being pregnant. She couldn't see her feet, she was cranky, and her feet were swollen. She was hoping that Tommy would win the bet, so she could go back to normal.

Little did she know that her prayers would soon be answered.

On the morning of March 19, 2007, Kim awoke to a cold feeling in bed. Feeling her nightgown, she gasped.

"Tommy, wake up! I think my water just broke!" Kim said.

With that Tommy sat up in bed and looked at Kim seriously.

"Proof, please," Tommy said.

Kim took his hand and placed it on her soaked nightgown. A grin of achievement spread across his face.

"I won the bet! Yes! You owe me 30 bucks!" Tommy said.

"So, you won the bet? Big deal. But you haven't won the other bet yet," Kim said.

"I know. Look, let's stop talking and get ready to go to the hospital," Tommy said as they started getting ready.


	13. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 13: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

Reefside Memorial Hospital, Reefside

March 19, 2008

1 pm

Kim was sitting up in bed, breathing through a contraction. Tommy was next to her coaching her through her breathing.

It was 4 hours since they arrived at the hospital and gotten checked in. Kim was dilated to a 5 since being checked two hours ago and the drug doctor was called in to administer the epidural.

Now it was 1 pm and the nurse came back in to check her again.

"Let's see how far you've come in the last 2 hours ago," the nurse said as she checked Kim again.

"7 centimeters. Moving along nicely. I'll be back to check on you in an hour," the nurse said as she left.

"For all the contractions I've been having I better be at a 7," Kim said as Tommy nodded.

6 pm

A perfect 10. At least that was what the doctor said when she checked Kim again. Dr. Vivian Hanson has delivered many babies, but she's never had a patient like Kim before.

"Okay Kimberly, we're all ready for you to push. Remember the guided meditation you learned in Lamaze class? Use it to your advantage because if you do you'll only feel pressure, okay?" the doctor said as Kim nodded.

"You're having a contraction. Bear down with all you've got," the doctor said as Kim pushed slowly, feeling only pressure and gripping Tommy's hand hard.

"You're doing it beautiful, keep on going and we'll get to meet our baby soon enough," Tommy said wincing a little.

After a few pushes the head was out and the doctor suctioned the baby's mouth and nose.

"Got a full head of hair on this one. Just a couple more and your baby will be here," Dr. Hanson said.

"Tommy, what if I'm not a good mom? What if I screw up? What if our child hates me?" Kim asked.

"Kim, you're talking nonsense! You will be the greatest mom in all Reefside and the world. You're not going to screw up and our child will love you for who you are no matter what." Tommy said.

That was all the encouragement Kim needed as she pushed as hard as she was allowed until the baby left her body and started to cry loudly.

"Who won the bet?" Kim asked as the doctor announced the baby's sex.

"Who had bets on a boy?" Tommy said to the full waiting room.

The original ranger men cheered along with Tommy's brother David, his wife Skye, Conner, and Ethan, who high fived each other.

"So, it's a boy, huh?" Jason asked Tommy.

"You bet it is. Braden Jason David Oliver, 7 pounds 7 ounces and 20 ½ inches long. Mom and baby are doing well. I'm on cloud nine of course," Tommy said.

"Nicely done, bro, nicely done!" Jason said.

"Thank you. Now, who wants to meet their nephew and grandson?" Tommy said as hands shot up and everyone got up and went towards Kim's room.

When they all got to Kim's room Aisha peeked her head in the door.

"Ready for visitors, Mama?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, we are but be quiet, I just got him to sleep," Kim said as they all filed in quietly.

"Oh, he is so gorgeous, girl! He looks just like Tommy!" Aisha said.

"And just as strong. He's got a good grip on my finger," Kim said.

"He's going to be a great black belt someday, just like his father," Jason said.

Tommy went over to his grandfather who had a big grin on his face.

"So, grandfather, what do you think?" Tommy asked him.

"I think that your son is the greatest gift we ever could receive, and he will be a leader in his own right, just like you," Sam said.

Tommy hugged his grandfather tightly and thanked him for his kind words.

Suddenly the baby opened his eyes and looked around.

"Oh my gosh look at his eyes! They're so blue!" Skye said as everyone agreed.

"Yes, they are. Who wants to hold him first?" Kim asked the standing room only crowd. Hands shot up as the baby started to get passed around the room.

Kim's and Tommy's eyes met as they sat next to each other in the bed. They both smiled.

"This has got to be the best day ever. I love you, beautiful," Tommy said.

"I love you too, handsome," Kim said as they kissed, knowing that their family was complete, for now.


End file.
